broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
085 Symbols
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane is in the main room of the antiques store, walking as if in a daze towards his diary with his hands outstretched. His eyes are small, blank circles, his expression is anxious and he's sweating. His pajamas are disheveled, with the sleeves of both arms pushed to the elbows, his shirt bunched up over his chest and his pants slipping slightly, exposing his midriff. He says "Okay. It's a dream. It's just a *dream*. So what did it mean? Be rational, Wadsworth. Be *dispassionate*." His diary is lying open on one of the tables with a pencil nestled in the spine. Mercy is hovering near the desk, flapping her wings and watching him. The motion lines near her wings and her head indicate that she is moving quickly. Another long, thin table is behind him and to his left, and a tilting cheval mirror is standing next to it. The room is dark, and Wadsworth is shaded lightly, although Mercy and the surroundings are colored in the usual flat style. ; Panel 2. Zane picks up the pencil in his right hand and pulls the book toward him, standing near the table. He's sweating and still very anxious, and his shirt has apparently slid halfway up his back. He says "I saw everyone I care about, *dead*. That could be a symbol for... for... *anxiety*. And my *back* in my dream -- the th-thing that was there -- It was obviously my mind incorporating the *strain* I've had back there for a while -- I've pulled it before, and --" Mercy, hovering in front of him, flaps her wings down, and the motion lines indicate that it was a quick, strong movement. The mirror behind him is tilted forward slightly so that it reflects his back, although only the silhouette of his back can be seen. The table behind it has a cylindrical box and an old-fashioned diving helmet on it. ; Panel 3. Zane looks startled as he notices his reflection in the mirror. His head doesn't turn, but his eyes slide to the side, and he looks concerned and worried, sweating heavily. There is a 4-inch by 4-inch patch of discolored skin on the lower left side of his back near his kidney. It's reddish in the center, with two lines going from the top right to the bottom left. ; Panel 4. Zane feels his back with one hand, running his fingers over the injury. He says, in small text, "How did I get that." The injury appears to be two scars, nearly parallel, with a small space between them. The area between the space and above and below the two scar is a dark purplish-red, and the area is surrounded by a lighter shade that circles the scars completely. The top line appears to be slightly more wavy than the bottom line, which is longer and more straight. There are three small lines over the bottom line, possibly resembling stitches.